


Cult of Dionysis

by snarkasaurus



Series: The Old Guard Is a Polycule [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Sometimes living in the middle of a song isn't bad at all
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Is a Polycule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203599
Kudos: 13





	Cult of Dionysis

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the alternate ending for my "five times" story. THis was they way the tried to pull me until I wrestled them back to where they needed to be lol. I won't lie, I expected this to be more porny, but...well. Apparently this is what we get. I hope it's enjoyable. :)

**_“Cult of Dionysus” - The Orion Experience_ **

It’s Nicky’s fault when she finally figures them all out in a way that makes her head feel a whole lot more like she is one of them rather than this random attachment. Or maybe a pet they take care of.

She doesn’t voice that particular comparison. Booker and Joe would look devastated, Nicky and Andy would give her looks that she wouldn’t quite be able to interpret but would send little scared-but-excited thrills up her spine (well. Maybe she doesn’t mind _that_ one so much), and Quynh would just be offended. Probably. If she’s completely honest, it’s because she can’t stand the thought of Booker or Joe’s faces the most. 

So she just...doesn’t say it. 

But then one day, Nicky’s in charge of the music while they make dinner. Normally, he plays something beautiful but old, some recording of a song Joe and he attended the premiere performance of or maybe an opera or a ballet that he loves. Sometimes, he surprises her with rock. Today, it’s an oddly indie mix, but she’s enjoying it. There’s some new songs she’s never heard before, so she’s quiet while she listens, and Nicky respects that while they work together to cook for everyone. 

And then, as she’s stirring a pot of a rich, red tomato-based sauce that Nicky’s teaching her how to make, the next song kicks in with a little faster beat than the last. She starts dancing a little with it, putting the lid back on the pot and returning to the counter to measure out what she needs for the bread she’s making. 

_So let's spread the word across the land  
Yeah one by one, baby hand in hand  
We got a mission of hope  
We got message of love  
Soon everybody, everywhere will be the envy of the gods above  
I'm feeling devious  
You're looking glamorous  
Let's get mischievous  
And polyamorous  
Wine and women and wonderful vices  
Welcome to the cult of Dionysus_

She blinks. A glass of wine appeared on the counter in front of her while she mixed the bread together, the clink of connection timing well with “Dionysus.” She looks over at Nicky, who grins at her and sips his own glass. 

“You enjoyed that,” she accuses with a grin, and accepts the glass with a slightly floury hand. She sips it and hums with pleasure. Nicky’s good at picking out tasty wines. She supposes in that, being from Italy—she will never say that out loud (she _knows_ Genoa is in Italy but it is not Italy the way she thinks of it, and that entire conversation is indelibly burned into her brain) but it’s what sticks in her head—he has a better grasp on it. 

“Of course I did,” he tells her and leans in to kiss her cheek. This gentle affection, similar to what he gives to Joe and to Booker, still startles her, but she accepts it with joy. And then she feels someone sliding up behind her. By the broadness of the body, it’s either Booker or Joe. The soft tickle against her neck tells her it’s Joe, and then she see’s Booker come up behind Nicky, and is pleased with herself. She leans back into Joe and watches Booker take the sip of wine Nicky offers him, and then bury his face into Nicky’s neck. 

Andy’s hand sliding down her arm makes Nile hum and turn her head toward Andy who takes advantage and kisses her. This kiss is longer, more lingering, and it makes Nile hum with pleasure. And then Quynh is there, and then everyone is kissing everyone else. 

Nile has no idea how it happens, but ten minutes later, as she’s straddling Nicky’s lap, facing him while she kisses Andy over his shoulder and Quynh’s tucked up behind her on Nicky’s lap, forcing both of them to be welded together and Nile to be plastered against Nicky, Booker behind Quynh to help them both stay in place, and Joe currently chasing down lubricant, toys, and condoms (Nile was astounded when no one thought about using them until she pointed out how much easier it was to clean up when they were used, so now they made appearances during special situations. Which this apparently was.), she realizes that she’s happy. 

No, she’s not just happy, she’s content. Joyful. Loved. Lov _ing_. In short, however it happened, she found exactly where she meant to be. 

Even if that place is occasionally the middle of a song.


End file.
